


Lonely in the Devil's Bed

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Deception, Implications, of things even I'm not sure of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: The news hit him hard. Palomo stands and looks to Jensen and Smith who are already seeking each other for comfort. Bitters had left, most likely to seek Matthews out. Palomo is alone. Everyone in his squad is dead, and now his captain is gone too. Its lonely and he needs comfort.





	Lonely in the Devil's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I considered this a toxic ship fic but I labeled it with a relationship none the less. I think you could also consider this part of the Toy Soldier verse if you like but it is distant enough to be its own fic.

Palomo had no one. He was alone in his bunker, his suit put aside and nightwear hung over himself. He looks to Cunningham and Roger's beds. He holds the tears back. It was not long before he slipped on his boots and hurried out of the room down to seek someone for comfort. "If I'm up my doors open, kid," Felix had told him that when he first joined the NR. After he had saved his life on the field. Palomo took it up once before. Maybe he could seek him out again.

It was unlikely that kindness still held, Palomo guesses. Felix was a busy guy these days after all. He probably didn't want to be bothered. Still Palomo stands in front of the door to Felix's quarters. He takes a shaky breath in and knocks. There's jumbled words on the other side. "I'll speak to you later." Shit he was busy, Palomo should hurry away. Maybe Felix will yell at him, he may of just interrupted something important. 

Before Palomo could scurry back, the door slides open. Felix stands in his under suit, hair messy and he holds an unimpressed expression. He sighs. "Charles, its late. It better be important." Felix rubs his eyes. 

Palomo wonders if he's tired why he was on the radio so late. "I couldn't sleep." Felix's unimpressed expression still holds. Palomo gets ready to move and hurry away, realizing just how childish he looks at this situation. But Felix grabs his arm.

"Right you have no one left," the words stung out. Palomo wonders if the blunt words were because of the long day or because Felix doesn't know how to be properly tactful. Either way he's stopped Palomo from hurrying off. So Palomo turns back to face Felix.

"Sorry this was bad, you probably still don't have that old promise up," Felix tilts his head. Then he snaps his fingers. "Doors open," Felix lets go of him and figures he can take a moment's time to let the kid in. He was a 'heart of gold' kind of guy after all. He steps aside and lets the young adult into the room. Felix is glad he keeps it tidy. Though he quickly runs to stuff a jellyfish doll under the bed.

"I won't tell," Palomo turns his head away, knows what its like to cling to childish things in war. From the stories he heard its very unlikely Felix had much of a childhood either. "I didn't know you liked toys." 

Felix huffs and looks over to him. "I bought it when I went with my partner to an aquarium back before I got deep in mercenary work." Felix decides to pull it out and tosses it to Palomo. "I keep it around to remind myself of what should of been home."

There's a nod from Palomo as he holds the stuffed object in his hands. It looked worn and loved. He smiles, he loved seeing that softer side of the merc. It made him less nervous to talk to him. "Its really cute, its," Palomo pauses to think of the name. "Jellyfish right?" he grins when Felix nods.

"He really likes those types of brainless lumps. So I as a way of saying he's there for me," Felix takes a seat on his bed. "So, can't sleep then Lomo?" he pats the spot beside him. "You can rest here. Only for the night though."

Palomo figures it'd be a one night thing. He heard Felix would be going out again soon and Palomo would have to get ready for a big battle. He sits down on the bed and hands the toy back over.

Felix quickly moves to put the doll shoved into a pouch on his armor. "I know I'm technically supposed to use these for better things but don't tell," Felix turns his head back and grins with a finger over his mouth shushing. It was fun to play this side. Being gruff but soft. Ah he'd almost miss it.

Palomo nods indicating he won't tell a soul. Not like it'd be that believable. He crosses his feet. "So it is okay right? Won't you need the bed too?" it was alittle awkward but it wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before.

"You lost alot of people, your support. I mean I know I've ignored you a long time but think of it as me making this up for you." Felix stands and pulls back the blanket. "Take the wall, I don't like being trapped." He waits till Palomo has climbed in and pulls the covers over him. He doesn't take too long to turn the lights low. He sighs, and sits at his desk tinkering with his sheild.

Palomo turns to face him. Watching the mercenary work. "Aren't you going to lay down? Or are you going to get back on the radio?"

Felix freezes and looks over. He had figured he was silent over his call. He turns over to face him setting down his tools. "Nah he can wait till morning. Its a private chat, you know how that can be," Felix stands and heads back over to the bed climbing in. He ruffles the top of Palomo's head and nudging him turn to the wall.

Palomo follows to look the other way. He feels an arm slink over him and pull him close. It was nice in a way, but something felt off. He wouldn't dig into it, he just wanted a distraction away from his dead captain and lack of comfort. He was just happy Felix would let him in.

The petting of his head lulls him to a half sleep state. Palomo still can't shake the feeling of something off about Felix. He tries to turn over to look at Felix, but the merc holds him tight in place. Palomo though wonders how much sleep he'll actually get as Felix wraps around him burying his head into his shoulder. It was a close intimacy and though it distracted him from his sadness he wasn't sure he wanted to sleep and wake to it gone.

-

By the morning Felix is indeed gone. Items taken off the walls. Palomo sits up and scans the room. He figures he should hurry and return to his bunk. No need for people to see him and get the wrong idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this turned out as I hoped. I tried to go for a darker creepier feel.


End file.
